


Salt Over the Shoulder

by Missy



Category: Back to the Future (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Study, Fork in the Road AUs, Gen, Motherhood, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28004022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Lorraine in 1985.Over and over and over again...
Relationships: George McFly/Lorraine Baines McFly, Lorraine Baines McFly/Biff Tannen
Comments: 10
Kudos: 19
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2020





	Salt Over the Shoulder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Heather](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heather/gifts).



Lorraine McFly loves her kids. She really does, even though every time she looks at them she wondered what she did wrong and how she messed her life up. 

That’s a horrible thing to think of when you see your kids – over a pull of beer, a sneaky screwdriver, a holiday eggnog. But it’s true, exactly what she sees in her mind’s eye. Her failure as a mother, resulting in the failure of her kids. Everyone except for Marty, and even he seems to be crashing to the earth like a fallen star.

She hopes he’ll get out. That he won’t be a weakling like George, begging at the heels of people who seemed stronger than he was. She hopes and hopes.

Mostly because for Lorraine, it’s far too late to wish.

*** 

Lorraine McFly is so proud of her kids. Linda’s a wiz at the boutique, Dave’s a high-powered executive, and her little Marty is a heck of a guitar player with an adorable girlfriend.

And all the while she has George beside her. Clever, creative, brave George.

Who could ask for anything more?

*** 

Sometimes, Lorraine wishes she’d had one more kid.

Biff didn’t want any with her, and shoved the ones she had into a boarding school as quickly as he could. Kids got in the way. Who needed them, huh?

So off her three went to school, leaving her alone with the bottle and Biff. 

Sometimes though, she wonders what it would’ve been like if they’d had a kid together, if only to occupy her time – if only so she’d have the second chance she didn’t get with the kids she had with George.

But that was a future she couldn’t explore.


End file.
